


stolitz thingy

by maggotko



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggotko/pseuds/maggotko
Summary: gay people being gay people i guess. this is set before the events of the pilot? or when i assume they meet. i sent this to my gc and they made fun of my comma placement :(
Relationships: Blitzo/Stolas Goetia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	stolitz thingy

"you underestimate how interested i am in you."  
his head tilted. it would be a endearing gesture if it weren't the Goetian prince himself 

"Am i supposed to take that as a threat or a compliment-"

The avian hummed as a response and draped himself back over the couch he was lying on.

"absolutely fascinating."

He seemed to be saying it to himself more than Blitzo, but it hung in the air like smoke.

"So- ahem. am i getting the funding or not."

"Ah..right that."

**Author's Note:**

> it was 11:00 pm when i wrote this.


End file.
